Project Tempest
by JPandS
Summary: ON HOLD Ami is kidnapped and Makoto is left to look for her. With no recollections of their lives as Sailor Scouts they must help to prevent an uprising enemy from completing Project Tempest.
1. End of Fighting

Prelude

**Prelude**

"I guess this is where we say our adieus, huh," said Rei.

"Well ladies, it's been real fun working with ya," said Mina with cheer. "Just think about it! We finally get a chance to be regular human beings with regular lives."

"Mina has a point," spoke Amy. "Now that this part of my life is coming to an end, I can finally continue to fulfill other dreams. I'm sure every one of us can."

"You know," said Usagi. "I am kind of excited to be finished with this. I mean after all the times that we've been close to dead or having to run all the time to go fight, or getting all the bad grades because I'm always on the run!"

Everyone laughed.

"You'd still have failing grades even if you weren't a scout, meatball head!" cried Rei.

Usagi growled and the others laughed at the routine that had seemed necessary for every meeting. It was always Rei and Usagi going at each other over this and that and sometimes over nothing. Oh how the girls would miss this when they were gone.

"Makoto," acknowledged Amy. "You haven't said a word."

"Yeah." cried everyone in unison. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Makoto. "I'm fine."

The girls looked at her with concern, then at each other. It was silent.

"I am going to miss all of this," admitted Rei.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well we can still keep in touch with each other," said Mina. "I'll write to you guys everyday!"

"Mina you don't even like to write." said Usagi.

Mina sighed. "You're right. The only thing you guys would probably get from me is a wedding invitation, and that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon. sigh I'm really sorry guys but I really don't want to keep doing this. Not to be cocky or anything but I've been doing this a lot longer than any of you have and to be honest, I've been looking forward to the day that I could just hang it up for good. I mean, yeah it's been great saving people and protecting them but you can only do it for so long until your love for it disappears. I don't think I could make it my life long commitment. I want to have a family with beautiful kids and a husband. I want to have a good job and friends without having to worry about the negaverse or some new enemy. If you think about it, it really isn't that bad to just be able to give up the life of a Sailor Scout."

"You're right," said Makoto. "I can finally work on becoming a better chef and maybe open my own restaurant someday."

"Yeah!" cried everyone in encouragement. Makoto smiled.

"Well, is it decided then?" asked Luna.

"Yup!" said everyone without hesitation.

"Alright then," said Artemis. "If you could please give us your transformation sticks."

Each girl got in line and slowly handed their sticks to Luna and Artemis. First Amy, then Mina, Rei, Usagi, and finally Makoto. She looked long and hard at her transformation pen. This tiny little thing had changed her life completely and now it was going to be thrown away. Memories good and bad flooded her mind. Becoming friends with Usagi, almost dieing from different monsters, fighting without end, going to dark cold places, having the joy of knowing you saved somebody, and power.

"Makoto," said Artemis.

"Sorry, Artemis." said Makoto. "Here, take it." Hesitantly she let her grip loosen.

"Well girls, I really am going to miss you all," said Luna tears in her eyes. "Someday maybe we'll meet again."

"Luna what are you talking about?" asked Usagi. "You're going to be with me aren't you? I mean we can go visit the girls anytime, its not like good bye!"

"I'm sorry Usagi but in order for you guys to be able to just live regular lives we can't be with you," said Luna.

"But why?"

"Usagi, you don't need a talking cat hanging around you all the time. You'll be fine without me," said Luna. "I wish there was another way but this is how it has to be done. Finally I can give something in return for all the things you have done for me. So don't be sad girls, it is a gift from us that you all get to live regular lives. So take it and don't regret it, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well here goes nothing," said Artemis. "Good bye girls."

A blanket of light enveloped them and they were gone. They had all disappeared completely without a trace. And that was the end of the Sailor scouts. They had never been seen again.

3


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 1 Kidnapped

**Chapter 1**

It was another normal day for Makoto and the same boring routine. Get up, go to school, go to work, then go home take a shower and go to bed. Sometimes at school she would get into arguments with fellow students, but any other time she was really a robot just doing what she was programmed to do. She hadn't had a boyfriend because she had not really looked, and honestly her boy crazy attitude had kind of faded. Though it seemed she was alone she still had one good friend and had her friend not been there then she would've never signed up for school.

"Good morning Makoto," said Amy.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess." responded Makoto.

"Well we best get going or else we'll be late," said Amy.

Makoto yawned and grabbed her bagel from the table and headed out with Amy. In the parking lot there sat Makoto's forest green jeep. They loaded up and Makoto blasted the radio the second she turned the key in the ignition.

"Makoto would you please turn it down?" asked Amy.

"Oh come on Amy this how I wake up in the mornings, you know that." said Makoto.

"Yes, I know; but I have a very important project that I have to finish and I can't concentrate with this music. Please Makoto just for today." said Amy.

"Fine." Makoto turned down the radio and continued in silence.

"So," said Makoto. "What's the project for?"

Amy hesitated. "Well, it's kind of not at my discretion to tell."

"Come on Amy! I'm your best friend. Who would I tell anyways? You're the only friend I've got."

Amy sighed. "I have found a way to pay my tuition to get into the best school for students that want to become doctors."

"Really!" cried Makoto. "That's great! Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So how are getting the money?" asked Makoto.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Amy.

"Try me."

"I've been recruited by some 'special people' that specialize in weaponry and artillery and they'd like me to help them modify a special weapon for some type of mobile suit. If I'm successful then they will pay my tuition, buy me any house that I want, and even pay for me to start my own business as a doctor."

"Are you kidding me?" said Makoto in disbelief. "I didn't even know you knew about weaponry and stuff."

"Well I must admit I did used to have a small interest in that subject but I am a bit hesitant to accept this offer," said Amy.

"Well if you don't know if you want to do it or not then why are you working on it?"

"I want to be prepared," replied Amy. "But should I do this I mean this weapon could do a lot of damage, Makoto. I don't want to modify this thing and find out that they were terrorists that wanted to destroy the world and enslave people. It would be hypocritical to my wanting to be a doctor."

"Hmm," said Makoto. "Who do they work for?"

"I don't know, they didn't tell me."

"When are you going to be giving your answer?" asked Makoto.

"Some time today they are going to pull me out of class to a meeting and discuss with me the plans and such."

"I see." said Makoto. "Well I honestly think you should do what you think is right."

Amy sighed. "I don't think I should do it. I really don't trust those men."

"Then don't do it!" cried Makoto. "If you have doubts Amy then don't do it. Besides there are other ways to find money to pay your tuition. You know I'd work overtime to help you pay for it."

"I know, but I don't want you to make all that sacrifice for Me." said Amy.

They pulled up to the school.

"Amy I'm your best friend! I'm supposed to help you out."

Amy laughed. "Thank you Makoto."

"No problem. Now all you have to do is tell those guys that you don't want to have a part in it, and if you need me to come with you I will. All you have to do is call."

"Okay." said Amy.

With a wave the two parted and went their separate ways. Amy walked happily to her class and Makoto slowly made her way through the halls. There was a feeling of discomfort that came through her as she continued walking. There was an ache in her stomach and she just didn't feel right. In her class the feeling would not leave her. It kept jerking at her head and she couldn't do anything about it.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought; but the answer didn't come. One hour passed by, then two, then three, and before she knew it she was going out to lunch. Then it got weird.

Usually on school days Makoto would go meet Amy in the hall then they'd both go get something to eat, but Amy hadn't come down the hall. So Makoto went to Amy's class and asked the teacher where she was and he had told her that Amy had called in sick today.

"Sick?" said Makoto. "I gave her a ride to school this morning and she didn't look sick."

"Well apparently she got sick and went home." said Professor Barrel impatiently. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get my lunch."

Confused Makoto had walked around the school going to each of Amy's classes and asked the teachers about her and received the same answer from them as she did the first professor. Afterwards she continued her search in the library, the cafeteria and any other place she could think of, but Amy wasn't there. She had even tried Amy's cell phone and got no answer.

'Amy where are you?' was the thought that kept coming through Makoto's mind.

She kept retracing her steps as if she had missed Amy by accident. As she walked and walked she had noticed professor Barrel under a tree talking on his phone. He was pacing back and forth and everyone knew that whenever he began to pace it meant that he was nervous or very frustrated.

"What?" he said through grit teeth. "Why? What-" he stopped. "What are you talking about?" sweat formed on his forehead. "Someone's going to find out. You need to hurry and get it." he wiped his sweat. "No! I won't. It's not the same." Makoto kept listening. "It's not like she has no friends, you imbecile. You can't keep her and expect no one to go looking for her." he clenched his fist tight and paced more rapidly. "No, I can't. Hello? Hello?" they hung up. "Hello!" he began to grumble. "Idiot, who does he think he is?" Professor Barrel stuffed his phone into his bag and went his way.

"Professor Barrel!" called Makoto.

Annoyed, Professor Barrel turned. "Yes?"

"Amy, are you sure she called in sick?"

"Of course I'm sure she called in sick." he remarked with disgust. "Do you think I would lie? Besides it's not my job to keep track of the whereabouts of every student in all of my classes. So I suggest that you and Amy go get some responsibility and stop being so dependant." with that said he walked off and Makoto stood there. She wasn't hurt by his words but she wasn't happy either. She just didn't buy anything that he said; she didn't trust him at all.

It was dark in her house. No one had been there since the last time she had come home, not even Amy. Makoto had called the police and told them of Amy's disappearance but they insisted that she was fine and that Makoto herself was just a paranoid friend. Amy was probably at a party or something and forgot to tell Makoto that's all. I mean she probably decided to ditch school for the first time ever and forgot to call Makoto that's it. It's nothing to worry about.

Makoto flopped onto her bed and let herself drift off into blissful sleep.

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"She won't cooperate so we'll have to keep her here a while longer."_

_"Someone's going to find out, you need to hurry and get it."_

_"Be patient and make sure no one suspects anything."_

_"No! I won't. It's not the same. It's not like she has no friends, you imbecile. You can't keep her and expect no one to go looking for her."_

_"Well I have information saying she only has one friend. So kill her and no one will be left to look for her."_

_"No, I can't." _

_He hung up the phone._

_"You called me sir?"_

_"I want you and three of your best to go take care of an itch that I have." _

_"Yes sir." _

_Makoto woke up in the middle of the night. She went to peek into Amy's room and saw her asleep in her bed. Makoto sighed in relief. She went into the kitchen grabbed the tub of ice cream and ate away. Why would Amy scare Makoto like this? Why would she just leave without telling her? What was Amy thinking when she left? _

'Amy's crazy.' thought Makoto. She finally had her fill of ice cream and put it away. Now she was freezing and longed to go under her warm covers and snuggle in her soft mattress. She turned out the lights and walked in the dark. She knew every inch of that house like the back of her hand. She didn't need to turn on a light to see or put her hands out and feel for the walls, she was capable of walking on her own without any help. After all this was her house and she had lived there for a fairly long time.

She shuffled across the hall and into her bedroom. It was cold so she turned off the fan and she finally hit the warmth of her bed. The breeze came in softly and chilled her face. She shivered and tightened her grip on her covers. She heard the peaceful ruffling of her curtains in the wind and it soothed her ears. Once again a breeze crept into her room and she liked it. Sleep was coming and the breeze was cool. The moonlight lit her room and the gentle breeze came in again. The breeze…softly whistling…cooling…blowing…gentle…and lulled her in silence. Rest was well welcomed now with the moonlit room, swaying curtains, and the breeze……….the cool gentle breeze.

Makoto jolted up from her bed and cocked her head at the window. 'I didn't open that.' Suddenly something from the corner of her eye jumped at her and she leapt out of the bed. It managed to graze its sword on Makoto's arm and at this Makoto became nervous.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she asked.

The figure didn't answer. He slowly stood up straight on the bed with his head down. With a disturbing crack he rolled his head back and forth and finally let his gaze rest on Makoto. Makoto just stood there. 'Run you fool!' thought Makoto to herself, but it was useless. Her legs were planted to the floor and her eyes glued on his sword. His arms slowly came together and got a comfortable grip on his weapon. Makoto's heart skipped a beat.

1, 2, 3 she counted in her head and he leapt. Just in time Makoto stepped away from the blade but he still kept coming at her. She dodged and dodged and every second she became more desperate and short for air. Swing after swing of his blade, it just wouldn't stop! Makoto frantically grabbed for something and threw everything she got hold of but it deemed useless. Finally she got to her lamp, threw it as hard as she could and bolted out of the room. She busted into Amy's room and no one was there.

Hastily she threw off the covers from Amy's bed and called out Amy's name but she wasn't there. Instead the man from before came charging and knocked Makoto down in a corner. Now she had a deep gash in her side and was loosing consciousness.

"Amy." whispered Makoto.

The figure stood in front of her. He lifted his sword in the air and Makoto watched it and it all seemed to be happening in slow motion. She closed her eyes.

'Amy.' she thought. 'Amy's dead. I let them get her. It's all my fault. I should have been quicker.'

The sword was coming down.

'I failed.' thought Makoto. 'I failed. I'm so sorry. I failed. I'm sorry Princess Serenity.' Makoto's eyes shot open. A new spirit had awoken. With all her might she pushed the sword to the side and made him stumble, quickly she did a sweep kick causing him to fall. Now she was back on her feet and in a fighting stance. He came at her sword and all. She dodged it with ease and gave him a run for his money.

Jab, punch, block, jab, punch, block. Crash, hit, kick, crash, hit, kick. Everything was a blur. Who this girl was, nobody knew. She didn't even know. Nevertheless she was in control and him, he was running low. With a kick and a knee to the stomach she got his sword and turned it against him. He stopped.

"Where's Amy?" she asked.

He wouldn't speak.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

Still no answer.

Makoto growled. Right when she was about to end it a dagger came flying. She deflected it with the sword and was soon put into a fight with two instead of just one. The new soldier had brought two swords, one in which he gave to his comrade and the other for himself. There were clinks and grunts everywhere. No one showed signs of fatigue and the crashes never stopped. Makoto was everywhere. Whenever she had the chance she would jump away from them to get a breather and they would follow. Blow after blow after blow and there was still no victor.

Makoto was going strong and the other two were doing the same. They were at a stand still but neither side wanted to admit it. Makoto would attack harder then they would, then Makoto and then it was them, back and forth without end. Then Makoto got a plan. They were in the kitchen now and without the recognition of the other two she turned on the gas. 'This is a pretty risky plan Makoto.' she thought. 'Hope it works.'

The stench got stronger and the other two remained oblivious to it. They were too tied up in the fight and completing their mission. Finally Makoto was ready. She let one of them knock the sword from her hand and she purposely dropped to the ground. She grabbed daggers that were used for decoration on her table and threw them at the two and as she suspected they deflected it. She was up against the entrance door and the gas was intoxicating. They stood a pretty good distance away and she hung her head low. They continued to inch and finally she got up and pulled a match from her pocket.

"I'll miss you honey." she said to her house.

The other men froze. For once their eyes seemed more humane as panic came rushing to them. Makoto could tell that they could now smell the gas and they dropped their weapons in defeat. She frowned.

"I just want my friend."

They stared at her. She opened the door and was a little dizzy from the injuries and inhalation of all that gas.

"Where is my friend?" she asked. Her voice was soft. "If you tell me I won't kill you."

They were motionless. Makoto looked at them.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Still they stood motionless. She stood there with a grim look and for a while was unsure of what to do.

"I don't want to kill you." she whispered.

Makoto sighed and then nodded and grabbed something else from her pocket that they couldn't see. It was one of Amy's little guns that were supposed to inject people with a substance that would knock them out or numb them so she could undergo surgery on them. 'If I'm lucky this'll have sleeping potion.' thought Makoto. She raised it up and shot twice hitting her targets. They fell and slowly gave into sleep. 'I guess I'm lucky after all.'

_"You can inject up to three of these into them." explained Amy. "If you do more than that you might kill them."_

In remembrance of Amy's words Makoto gave each of the men two shots for insurance. Then she went and turned off the gas and opened all the windows with the air conditioning full blast and all the fans on. She sank to the floor with her back against the wall.

"I would never burn you down honey. You know me better than that." she said a little delusional.

Makoto laughed. 'What would happen in the morning if I was to fall asleep right now? Would any of the neighbors see the mess through the windows? Would they smell the excess gas? Are the assassins going to wake up before me and finish me off? Will anyone notice this calamity?' she scoffed. 'My living room furniture is completely destroyed, the walls have blood all over them, I probably look like a bloody corpse and there's two bodies on the floor of my entrance way. What a surprise that would be for any visitor. What person wouldn't notice, you idiot? You wrecked your house and the land lord won't be happy. I doubt he'll believe the story of assassins coming to attack you.' Makoto laughed again. 'But still, that was pretty fun.' she thought. 'I feel a lot better now.'

She then drifted off to sleep and a name lingered in her mind…….Amy.

"Professor Barrel from the State University died last night from a heart attack and it is a tragic loss for everyone here in-" the TV was turned off.

"So you got one job done. How was the other?"

"I don't know sir. The men I sent to finish it didn't report back to me so I sent more men over to check it out."

"And?"

"The house was empty. It looked like no one had been there."

"What do you mean?"

"The house was cleared out. Nothing was in there. She just moved out."

The man growled. "Who did you send?"

The soldier told the names and his boss's reaction was most unfavorable.

"Yeah can I get a large chocolate shake and some french fries please." said Makoto.

"Yes. Will that be all, ma'am?" said the voice from the speaker.

"Yup."

"Alright, it'll be $2.46 at the first window."

Makoto pulled up her jeep to the first window, gave them the money then went to the second window to pick up her stuff.

"Thank you, and have a nice day." said the worker.

Makoto drove off with her shake in hand and was a pretty happy girl right now. She was a free spirit. She had cleaned out everything from her house just hours ago and dropped off the two guys at the front of the hospital and claimed that they were her brothers and got drunk and a little carried away. For the most part, they weren't too badly beat up except for one who had a deep cut that was identical to Makoto's which was on her side; but Makoto knew the doctors would be able to take care of it. Now all she had to do was find Amy; but where would she start? She had just heard that professor Barrel had died and he was the one she was headed towards first.

Now there was no lead and she knew she had to keep sharp because she was still alive and the guy that sent the two assassins was probably looking for her. Nonetheless Makoto felt safe and had a new kind of confidence. It amazed her how well she fought last night and how quick her reaction time was. Where it came from she didn't know. She could only remember sitting in the corner with the assassin standing with his sword in the air. She was sulking and waiting for it to come down when all of a sudden something sparked inside of her. It was a mix of disgust, anger and joy. Disgust for being so vulnerable, anger for what he had done and for not knowing where her friend was, and joy for finally waking up from a horrible nightmare that she had been living. It was waiting to be let loose and now Makoto felt incredible. She couldn't help but smile. Even the pain and fatigue from her little brawl didn't upset her.

There was peace and potential. It was the best she had felt in a long time. She knew now that she had to just get better, stronger and stay ahead of her enemies and not become too big headed. If she did that she should be okay.

"Good morning everyone." said Quatre cheerily.

"Morning." grumbled Duo. Wu Fei stayed silent

"Did Heero and Trowa get back yet?" asked Quatre.

The two boys nodded.

"They're in the training room," said Duo. "Heero's not in a good mood and Trowa is kind of spacey. It looked like there was something bothering him."

"Did they say anything?" asked Quatre.

"Nope, they just headed straight to the training room. I don't think they want to be bothered."

Quatre nodded then sat down and ate breakfast.

Heero was sparring with Trowa both with swords in hand. Heero hated using them and preferred a gun but a recent loss had provoked him to train hard with this particular weapon than with any other. There was a constant beeping coming from his laptop but he ignored it. All he saw was Trowa and the swords clashing. Trowa on the other hand could only envision the girl standing in the door way with her head low. She had won but she looked as miserable as ever.

_"I just want my friend. Why won't you tell me where she is?"_

When she said that he remembered the time when he had her cornered and was about to kill her. She looked pitiful and he felt no shame for ending her life, then suddenly she woke up. She blocked his sword and started a real struggle. She was fighting back, not for herself but for her friend. She had gotten back up and fought to find her friend. She went from pitiful to strong and kept getting better and better. He was impressed. Her devotion and selflessness was that powerful, and because of her determination she won the fight. She never gave up after being cornered, and when Heero came into view she worked even harder to get in control and she succeeded. You don't find many loyal friends like that anymore or at least he didn't. She really left a mark on him, not a physical mark but one that would stay in his mind.

_"I don't want to kill you." she whispered._

We had been sent to kill her and showed that we were going to carry out the mission but she still didn't gain that mentality that it was essential to kill us to keep herself safe. She had the chance to finish us but she didn't. She could of lit the match and killed them with out having to touch them, but she didn't.

_"I just want my friend." she said._

_"I don't want to kill you." she whispered._

'I should have told her' thought Trowa. 'She deserved to know that much.' Every time he thought about it he began to regret it even more. He should have told her, but instead he stayed quiet. He played as her enemy. He was a traitor. The mission was to go in and get information about the enemy's plan, but instead he went and carried out orders given by the enemy and was about to kill her. He realized that him staying quiet and not telling her of the whereabouts of her friend was a confirmation that he was loyal to his enemy and that made him sick. Trowa had gotten the information he needed, he didn't have to try to kill Lita for the enemy. He could've went and helped her instead, but he didn't. Instead he went to kill her. Another mission to kill, it was no big deal.

_"I don't want to kill you." she whispered._

She even took them to the hospital after they had threatened her life. Either she honestly wanted them to be okay or she didn't want to be accused of being a murderer. Or it was that she was a fool and didn't know what to do. Either way she still left a mark on Trowa and he doubted that he'd ever be able to forget it.

"Heero! Get on the laptop! Dr J is calling!" yelled Duo.

Heero and Trowa stopped. Heero quickly opened his laptop and sure enough there was Dr J on the screen.

"What do you have?" asked Dr J.

"They captured a student by the name of Mizuno, Amy and intend to use her knowledge to create a weapon stronger than any that has ever been created." replied Heero in monotone voice.

"What makes them think this girl's knowledge is better than any other scientist?" asked Dr J.

"She doesn't think like them. She has different ideas and different ways of coming to a conclusion. If you talked to her about this field then you'd understand what I mean."

"Do you know what the project is called?" asked Dr J.

"Project156-JWA or Project Tempest." he answered.

"Project Tempest.……..it sounds familiar. When and if I get any other information I'll let you know."

Heero nodded.

"Oh yes and Yuy. You and Barton have been uprooted so don't return to the enemy's base."

Again Heero nodded and Dr J was gone.

"Will we do nothing about Amy?" asked Trowa.

"Amy's not our problem," said Heero coldly. "It was her fault she got captured."

"What about Lita?" asked Trowa.

Heero froze in his spot he stood there not knowing what to say and growled.

"We could try helping her." said Trowa.

"What use would it be to add more unnecessary weight to our faction?" with that said Heero walked off.

Trowa gave a slight grin. He knew Lita was good and he knew that Heero knew that too, but Heero was too stubborn to admit it. She beat them bad and it was embarrassing.

Makoto sat pondering in the hotel room she had just purchased. 'Where could Amy be?' she thought. The TV was on and really there was nothing good to watch but Makoto had nothing better to do. She slouched in her chair and watched the news.

_"_ _Relena Peacecraft has just recently implemented a class to train pilots and soldiers that are willing to fight for her and protect the Sanq Kingdom as well as the rest of the world. They will be trained in hand to hand combat, gunmanship, and piloting mobile suits-"_

Makoto jumped. "Mobile suits!" she yelled. "Amy was hired to make a weapon for mobile suits! I can't believe I'm so stupid!" cried Makoto as she hit herself in the head. She went on the computer provided by the hotel and looked up information on mobile suits. Then she looked up Relena Peacecraft and read anything she could find on her and printed out an application for the school. She then went and looked for other schools that were affiliated with mobile suits and found that Peacecraft was the only one that had anything to do with them.

'Amy's got to be there.' she thought. Finally she had somewhere to go and now it was all a matter of making it into the school.

13


	3. School Admissions

**Chapter 2**

"To get into the school you must basically exceed the expectations on the math, science, writing, reading, and personality portions of the exam."

"There's a personality test?" asked Makoto in disbelief.

"Yes, there is. Do you have a problem with that?" asked the lady.

"No, I'm good." said Makoto.

"Alright then." said the lady. "Now, about the tuition."

"Wait, before we get to that can we just talk about the test?" asked Makoto.

"I suppose," said the lady.

"What subjects are on the test?" asked Makoto.

"There is advanced algebra, geometry, calculus, biology, physics, anatomy, writing, reading, art, world history, health, personality, and finally endurance. There are twenty five questions in each portion except for endurance. In the endurance portion you will be expected to go through a series of physical challenges. You get twenty five minutes for each portion. No more no less. If you by chance fail any portion, then you will not be eligible to apply for this school." she said as she fixed her glasses.

"So let me get this straight. You have 25 minutes to finish 25 questions in each subject and then after you've fried your brain you have to go through a 25 minute obstacle course? And all this just to be able to **apply **for the school?" said Makoto.

"You're partially correct." said the lady.

"What did I get wrong?" asked Makoto.

"The obstacle course isn't necessarily 25 minutes long, you just have twenty five minutes to get as far as you can."

Makoto's jaw dropped. "This is crazy! How many people do you actually have going to your school, ten?"

The lady looked annoyed. "If you have problems with the system then you can go and apply for a different school. I have plenty of other students who want to get in and they won't be ones to complain."

"Okay okay okay," said Makoto hastily. "When can I take the test?"

"Well today is Monday, the next testing day is Thursday at 5:15 A.M. You'd better be on time or else don't bother coming." she said.

"Alright." said Makoto. She then got her stuff and left the room. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Amy you owe me big."

"I won't do it!" cried Amy. "You can't make me."

"Amy, Amy, Amy, why do you have to make it so difficult?" asked the man. "All we want is the weapon, and no one has to know that you made it."

"No, I won't do it." she repeated.

The man nodded his head. "Amy, you're a smart girl right?"

Amy said nothing.

"How many dead people will it take before you understand that you're not going anywhere until we get what we want?"

"You're a fool." she said. "If I wanted to keep more people alive then why would I create a weapon that could take out a whole planet of them?"

The man chuckled. "I guess you're smarter than I thought." he said. "But I doubt your stomach's as strong as your words." he snapped his fingers. Seconds later two of his soldiers came in holding a fellow classmate of Amy's.

"No, you wouldn't." said Amy.

He laughed. "Why not?" he snapped again. They started to choke her.

"No!" cried Amy, tears swelling in her eyes. "Stop! Please."

The soldiers continued to choke and the girl was crying and tried to break free but she was too weak.

"Let her go!" yelled Amy.

"Say the magic words." he said as he sat patiently in front of Amy's cage.

"I'll…….." she hung her head low. "I'll make it for you."

"Good." said the man, with another snap the soldiers released the girl. Her body flopped to the ground, she could hardly breath.

"We'll start in the morning." said the man. "Good night, Ms Mizuno."

"Alright, 2x + 3y 18 find the x and y-intercepts. Hey that's not too bad." said Makoto. "x is 9 and y is 6!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry," she said with embarrassment. She had forgotten she was in the library again! The librarian almost looked like she wanted to take Makoto out. So to save her the trouble Makoto just packed up her stuff and left. 'I'm not gonna pass that test.' she thought to herself.

It was already Wednesday and Makoto still didn't understand calculus, biology or anything else. She was only ready for the algebra, reading and art, but everything else was pretty much a fail. It was frustrating having to study all for that test and not even get to tuition yet. She knew it had to be expensive and right now she was unemployed and running out of money. She had signed applications for different jobs but no one had gotten back to her yet.

It was a whole lot of stress, and for what? She wasn't even sure if Amy was there or not. There were no indications that she would be there, except for the fact that they were affiliated with mobile suits. This was a big thing Makoto was doing and if Amy wasn't there, then it would all be for nothing.

Makoto sighed. 'Where are you Amy?' she kept asking herself.

"Mrs. Coral, have we gotten any applicants yet?" asked General Shower.

"Applicants, yes, but eligible, no." she replied.

"Aww, Mrs. Coral. Maybe you're too hard on them. After all we need as many soldiers we can get."

"Believe me," said Mrs. Coral with her nose in the air. "None of these applicants are worth training. Ever since that new class to train soldiers opened up more and more idiots have come into my office. I hate seeing mediocre people coming into my office to get into an advanced school. Their stench is disgusting and soon will envelop this school and make it another mediocre university for anyone and everyone. This is a school for the elite and nothing less."

"Those are strong words, Mrs. Coral. But is it possible that we could maybe take those mediocre people that are willing to work and make them into the elite?" asked General Shower.

Mrs. Coral pursed her lips together. "There are no good applicants yet."

General Shower nodded. "Are there any applicants that showed any interest in training for war?"

"Well there was one girl that seemed desperate and was willing to do anything possible to get into this school, but she is very ignorant and I don't like her."

"But was she interested?" asked General Shower impatiently.

"She's a girl."

"I don't mind training a girl," he said. "And if she really wanted to get in, then she wouldn't mind being trained as a soldier, right?"

"I suppose." said Mrs. Coral as she rolled her eyes. "But she's ignorant and talks back. She has no respect for authority, and she challenges everything you say."

"Then she'd make a perfect soldier!" said General Shower.

"We already have one of those." stated Mrs. Coral.

"Yes, yes I know, but if we could get more soldiers then-"

"General Shower, if I were to accept every applicant that wanted to take the class to be trained as a soldier then what is to stop a spy from making it through?" asked Mrs. Coral. "Nothing, so you do your job and let me do mine."

"As you wish." said General Shower with a bow and then he exited the room.

Makoto's alarm went off, it was 4:00 AM. She quickly felt around for the clock and turned it off. Groggily she got off her bed and got ready.

"What kind of crazy people schedule tests this early in the morning." moaned Makoto. Be that as it may, Makoto still managed to get to the testing area on time. In the office she saw about forty other people who were all ready to test with there eyes wide open and their minds well rested. On the other hand Makoto looked like she had just rolled out of bed and left. Every other second you could see her yawning or rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, everyone. Please take a seat." said Mrs. Coral. "Well, the good news is, that all of you that are here now may all take the test. Unfortunately, most of you will probably fail this test so if you feel you are one of those people then please save me some time and leave now." she said and stared directly at Makoto but Makoto was too busy stretching and yawning to notice.

"Now, you will receive an answer sheet and when you do I would like you to fill in the information on the back. Do not open the answer booklet unless I say to open it, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

Finally everyone got their answer booklets and Makoto struggled with filling it in.

'Should I put Lita? Or Makoto?' she thought. 'Well the assassins were probably sent to kill Lita, so I guess that pretty much solves that.'

"Alright," said Mrs. Coral. "You may now begin."

For the next three hours you could only hear the scribbling of pencils and erasers. No one dared move for fear that they would make too much noise. The room was stiff and it made Makoto a little uncomfortable. She kept shifting in her seat and biting her pencil trying to make up for the lack of sound. She hated it when there was no sound during testing. For one thing, tests always made her nervous and silence makes her paranoid. Not to mention everything on this test didn't make any kind of sense whatsoever, but at least it was a multiple choice test.

"That one looks like he could make a good soldier." said General Shower as he pointed at a buff looking guy. "Or that one looks like he could run for a while. That girl with the glasses looks brainy, after all she's already finished with the test. Maybe that boy over there could be a pilot. Or he could learn how to check guns. Hey, look at that girl over there, she's pretty buff. Do you think she came to get into my class? Perhaps that's the girl that Coral was talking about. If so I think she has a pretty good chance of making it as long as she doesn't bomb the multiple choice test. Man, why can't we just get to the endurance already? I don't need brainy soldiers, just ones that listen."

"Time is up, everyone drop your pencils." said Mrs. Coral. "Now we will be going outside to take the endurance portion of the test."

A large sigh came from the mass of people, both sighs of relief and distress. Slowly everyone exited the air conditioned room and were greeted by the humid summer day. Once everyone outside loud noises that resembled bombs and guns went off and a man in uniform could be seen giving instructions.

"Good morning." yelled General Shower. "This here is the battlefield and your goal is to take out as many enemy soldiers as you can, reach the enemy base and take it over, if possible, and avoid getting shot. You will all get some kind of padding and each of you will receive a paintball gun. The paintball guns only have twenty paintballs in them, so use them wisely. Also you will get four special daggers in which you will have tucked away in your belt. the reason why these are special daggers is because they will not hurt you if they happen to get thrown at you. They will leave a mark of where they stab you and then they will disappear because they are holograms, in reality it is only a tiny little cylinder that is being thrown at you so they won't knock you out; but if someone is able to throw it hard enough to knock someone out then I'll be very impressed. Also, if you use the daggers to cut through anything but human skin then it will indeed cut the object whether it be a rope or net. However, it cannot cut down trees or metal poles, it functions as a regular dagger would. Now, I will not tell you where to find the enemy base because that is for you to figure out. And as a precaution, the enemy soldiers are highly trained professionals and they will not go easy on you. So I suggest you try not to get in a one on one fight with them unless you're good and know you can win; but I assure you that if you aren't quick and on your toes then they will get you. Are there any questions?…..Good, lets get started." General Shower turned then turned back to the audience.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You will all be separated into groups of ten. The teams will be randomly selected and after the teams are decided you cannot trade anybody and you cannot team up with any other team. It is every team for themselves. This is how you will be graded. Each person in a group is worth ten points. If you get captured and don't manage to get free before times up then you as an individual get a zero! Remember that you guys are a team and that everyone in your group will receive the same grades. Unfortunately if any individual gets a zero, then they will have to be asked to leave. So don't get captured. Another warning, during this test it is possible that you may break something and not be able to walk or go any further. That means you will need someone to carry you! So get close with your teammates ladies and gentlemen. And finally, you have a choice. You may go solo if you want, but if time runs out and you are not at the enemy base, then you will have to leave. But if you reach the enemy's base then you'll receive full points and also be given a full ride scholarship to this school even if you did fail every other portion of this test. Know this though, if you choose to go solo, then the team that you were assigned to will lose ten points for not having all ten teammates. So if four people in your group go off on their own then you'll get a failing grade, a D is not passing anymore ladies and gentlemen. Well good luck to you all. Now everyone stay quiet and listen to Mrs. Coral as she tells what group your in."

Mrs. Coral quickly read off the names and then everyone was off to get their equipment and meet their new teammates.

"Hi, I'm Emily."

"I'm Makoto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Emily with a big but nervous smile. She was short with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes that were magnified by her thick glasses. She had blue jeans on with a button up white t-shirt. "I should have worn a different shirt, this is one of my favorites and I would hate to get it stained." she pouted.

"Don't worry Emily, stick with me and I'll try to keep you clean." said Makoto.

"That's very kind of you." replied Emily. "Thank you very much."

"Don't thank me yet, hon. We haven't even started."

"You two, are you on the red team?" yelled another girl.

"Yes we are!" answered Emily. "How do you do partner?"

"Oh great," the girl muttered under her breath. "The name's Rylie." she said with her hand out and Emily snatched it up.

"I'm Emily and this here is Makoto. I'm so glad that you could be in our group!"

"That's nice." she replied with sarcasm. She then pulled her muscular hand away from Emily and stood there waiting and hoping for someone else to show up. She was tall and had a muscular build and it was obvious that she worked out. Still she had long black hair pulled in a ponytail and had a pretty nice face. It was strong and sturdy but still had some femininity to it. The only reason that she wouldn't go on many dates is probably because the guys felt a little inferior to her. She had good posture and stood as if she was royalty. She didn't stand like that to be cocky or anything that was just how she was taught to stand and it made her seem big and bold.

"Umm, are you red?" asked a skinny blond girl. She flipped her hair this way and that and it was easy to tell that she was conceited and popular.

"Unfortunately." said Rylie.

The blond rolled her eyes at her and turned to look at Makoto. "You must've been devastated when you found out that you were in a group of losers."

Emily and Rylie were both about to say something but another member of the team interrupted.

"Mandy! Guess what group I'm in." cried out a boy who was lean and handsome.

"You can't be serious!" cried Mandy in response. "You came to my rescue!"

He then came running and pulled her into a hug and began to whisper things to her.

"Of course I had to get stuck in the group with Ken and Barbie." complained Rylie.

At this the boy let Mandy go and just smiled at them.

"Sorry ladies, I haven't really been spreading the love very well have I. Well no need to worry you'll get your turn." he winked.

Emily for once was speechless and blushed but Rylie on the other hand was disgusted and refrained from doing anything; and Makoto stopped listening when the guy showed up. She was so much in a daze that she didn't notice that everyone in the group had showed up and they were waiting on her to introduce herself.

"Excuse you." said Mandy. "Can you speak English?"

"What?" asked Makoto.

"Your name." whispered Emily. "Introduce yourself."

"Oh, my name's Makoto."

"Naraku."

"Curtis."

"I'm Emily."

"Rylie."

"Mandy and this is **my **boyfriend Blake."

"My name's Haruka."

"Gifford."

"And I'm Claire."

"Alright so lets get started!" yelled Blake.

In mock enthusiasm everyone cheered and awaited the start of the endurance test.

"Okay guys, this is our strategy." said Curtis. "Don't get caught and make it to the enemy base."

"Okay." answered Claire.

"Hey guys this is where we start." said Haruka as she pointed at a black post.

Soon they were all ready with their full supplies, and it was only a matter of starting.

"Are you ready?" said a voice on the speaker phone.

"Yes!" cried all of the groups in unison. Already they were sweating.

"On your marks, get set………..GO!"

The gunshot sounded off and everyone could be seen rushing out of their posts. It had finally begun.

Thanks, guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it, I'll try and update soon and as for your questions about Lita/Makoto switching off names, I kind of did it on purpose so no need to worry, I will try to clear up why she goes by two different names, 'kay? Anyways please review again and give some suggestions of how I can make it better, if you have any. I appreciate anything that you can give me, just please don't ask me to pair anybody up with anybody because if it ends up not being who you want it to be then I feel bad.

Well that's all, I'll get to writing the next chapter. Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Alright peace out.


	4. The Obstacle Course

**Chapter 3**

"Alright guys, we're gonna pair up with someone but we won't split up, okay? We're just gonna partner everyone up so that it'll be easier to keep track of everyone." said Curtis.

"Hurry up Curt! We don't have much time." said Gifford.

"Alright, alright these are the pairs. Makoto and Emily, me and Naraku, Rylie and Mandy-"

"What!" cried Mandy.

"Just get over it!" snapped Curtis. "Blake and Haruka-,"

"I detest this pairing up stuff!" said Mandy.

"Don't worry honey, you can have your boyfriend after I'm finished with him. That is if he still wants you." said Haruka teasingly. There was a glint of challenge in her eyes and she smirked when she saw the blonde's face turn cherry red.

"You keep your hands off him!" cried Mandy.

"Ladies! Let's fight about this later." said Curtis. "Now, Gifford and Claire you guys are partners. Ready?"

"Ready." replied everyone.

"Good, let's go."

They all ran together and quickly started a system of hiding behind trees and bushes until the group leaders, which were Curtis, Naraku and Gifford, said it was okay to come out. For the most part everything went down fine. Everyone would make sure to stay low and every now and then you could see Mandy eyeing Haruka and in response Haruka would wink at her just for kicks. Haruka hadn't done anything to Blake but it was still fun making jeers at Mandy every now and then.

The group was making good progress all until there was an unsettling interception of another team.

"Shooting for last place again, Gifford?" came a voice from the other team.

Annoyed, Gifford turned around and came face to face with his worst enemy; Gail of the blue team.

"Don't push your luck Gail ol' pal. This is my game." said Gifford. In that instant Gifford began shooting incessantly and sparked a small war between the blue and the black team. It seemed mostly to be a war between the blue team and Gifford due to the lack of preparation on the black teams behalf. You could see Mandy fumbling with her weapon and trying hard to find a safe spot to hide, then there was Emily who was on the verge of an anxiety attack and could hardly move. Even Makoto was caught surprised at the sudden outbreak. Meanwhile, Gifford was constantly yelling for backup and was upset when his team didn't perform as quickly as he had wanted them to. Enraged, he continued on his own and kept shooting and throwing anything he could get hold of, and in his great horror he went to pull the trigger again and nothing was left.

Silently he cursed and jumped behind a tree for protection. He leaned up against the tree and tried to catch his breath as he tried to think of a strategy.

"Argh, where's my team?" he yelled in frustration. To his surprise they were no where to be found. It seemed that he had been so caught up in the fight that he had gradually moved away from the rest of his team mates. Suddenly he felt something tug on his foot and before he knew it he was dangling from a rather thick tree limb.

"Hey, where's Gifford?" yelled Curtis from across the way.

With a sudden recognition of the missing Gifford everyone began to look feverously around for their missing comrade. The team in turn began pulling back away from the blue team because they were being overpowered and huddled together in a small ditch behind a large stone.

"Alright, is everyone here?" said Naraku. Everyone nodded in response. "Good, now we've got to get going to the base."

"No, we can't," protested Curtis. "We can't leave Gifford!"

"Okay, whoever wants to fail and go home empty handed go look for Gifford. As for me, I'm going for the base and whoever wants to follow can follow." replied Naraku. He then stood up and began walking away. Slowly, Mandy, Claire and Blake left after him.

"Sorry," said Blake. "But, I didn't come here for nothing."

With a sigh Curtis hung his head down low and rubbed it in an attempt to ease his headache. "Anyone else?"

"Oh be quiet and get up," snorted Haruka. "You wanted to stay and find Gifford, so guess what. We're gonna go find 'im. And if we don't get going now then there's no chance we'll make it to the base in time. Now get up you slacker and get movin', we don't have all day."

Curtis looked up and nodded. "Alright, lets go."

Quickly they ran through the forest and retraced their steps. They searched high and low, but couldn't find any trace of Gifford.

"Guys, I don't mean to be a bother, but I need to rest," said Emily. "I've got really bad asthma and I forgot my inhaler."

The other four looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh great," cried Rylie. "Of all people, we had to have you in the group."

"I-I'm sorry," said Emily. "I didn't mean-

"Hey guys, look at this," came Curtis' voice. They temporarily forgot the situation and went to look at what Curtis had found. It was a black canister that was supposed to be the holographic knife that was given to all of the participants. "He must be close by," said Curtis.

The excitement was finally coming back as everyone's hopes were brightened by this new discovery. They began running again and a beeping noise erupted from somewhere and made the group jump. Emily blushed.

"Sorry, I synchronized my watch with the time limit that we have in the test and I set the alarm on to beep at 15 minutes until the match is over," she explained.

In relief everyone sighed and for once were happy to have Emily on the team. For she was the only one who had the time and this made the others a little bit at ease, because now they actually knew the time that they needed to finish everything.

"Let's just take a breather for a few seconds," said Curtis as he leaned up against a tree. In agreement everyone sat a while and caught their breaths.

"Did you hear that?" asked Makoto.

"Hear what?" asked Emily and Curtis.

"I-I don't know. I just thought I heard something." responded Makoto.

"I didn't hear anything," said Rylie.

"Me either," said Haruka.

"Okay." said Makoto. "Sorry about that."

"We should probably get going," said Curtis as he got up.

They all began walking when Emily had spotted a squirrel. "Look at that!" said Emily. The squirrel then began climbing up the tree and Emily with pure intent watched it go up and suddenly produced an ear shattering scream. She stumbled and tripped over a rock and began to rock back and forth in pain and buried her face in her hands. She was sobbing and panting for reasons no one could figure out.

"What now?" said Rylie under her breath.

"What's wrong Emily?" asked Makoto as she tried to cradle the sobbing Emily. Emily tried and tried to say something but there was no success in her attempts. Finally she gave up with trying to speak and slowly raised her hand and pointed to the sky. Curious, everyone looked up and saw a dangling body up ahead.

"It's Gifford!" yelled Curtis.

Sure enough Gifford was hanging upside down unconscious and was mistaken by Emily to have been a dead person that was hanging above.

"He's alive?" asked Emily.

"Yep, he's alive," said Curtis as he climbed down the tree with Gifford on his back. Gifford was a fairly heavy guy but Curtis was big in stature and could handle him with ease. As they got to the ground Emily pulled out a small package from her pocket and gave it to Curtis.

"Just put it up to his nose and he should be up in no time." she said, and sure enough Gifford's eyes popped open and he looked at all of them with strange looks.

"Man Giff, you're a lot lighter than I thought," spoke Curtis. "I would've thought that it would have been a lot harder to carry you down."

"Are you alright, Gifford?" said Emily. "You look a little different."

"Oh get off it," said Rylie. "We've got ten minutes to finish this course, so lets get going."

Gifford scoffed and gave a small laugh. "I'm afraid that won't be happening." he said with a broad smile.

"What are you talking about Giff?" said Curtis.

There was a glitch in Gifford's appearance, similar to the one that was present when the holographic knives showed when they were running low on batteries.

"You're not Gifford." said Emily. "You're wearing a holographic cover to change your appearance."

"Wow." said the fake Gifford. "I am truly impressed." the hologram then faded to reveal a blue eyed chestnut haired boy with a long braid and a huge smile.

"Where's Gifford," said Curtis bitterly.

"In safe hands," said the boy.

Everyone stood there shocked at what was happening and slowly a group of men began to surround them. One, of which, was a Chinese boy with sleek black hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail.

"You should all just give up," said the Chinese boy.

"Oh, come on Wu Fei," said the chestnut haired boy with the braid. "Let them try and fight their way through. I would especially like to see what this babe can do against a trained soldier," he said while pointing at Rylie. "General Shower has told us of your reputation and I just want to confirm its truth for myself." Rylie scoffed in response.

"Well then, if your just interested in Rylie then let us go so that you don't waste our time," said Haruka. Rylie then shot her a glance of disgust and Haruka just shook it off. The braided haired boy laughed.

"It's a nice proposal but I'm afraid we can't let that happen. You see, we've all been running around this forest for the past fifteen minutes trying to stall some groups a little and finally we promised ourselves that we would trap the next group that we run into, because stalling them just was no fun at all." he said with a smirk. "Fortunately for us, we ran into you guys!"

"Look, we don't want to fight you and we never intended to so please just let us go and we promise to pay you back after," said Makoto. Duo's smile widened as he spoke again.

"As nice as that may sound, I am afraid we cannot do that. We have our mind set on having some kind of fun today and that just so happens to include you guys." Within seconds, he then pulled out his gun and began to shoot. Surprised, Emily fell backwards and frantically tried to pull out her own weapon out but it kept slipping every time. Haruka and Rylie on the other hand were engaged in hand to hand battle with the other soldiers. They were shockingly quick and surprised most of the men that they fought. Rylie was living up to her reputation and Haruka was proving that she was not a person to mess with. Then there was Curtis who was fighting angrily with Duo who was holding the broadest grin. All that was left was Makoto who had been shooting her gun with no success being as her aim was terrible and she never really worked with any kind of gun before.

"Just stop shooting, Makoto!" yelled Haruka. "Your hurting us more than helping!"

In compliance Makoto dropped the gun and pulled her knives and was about to throw it when something had caught her eye.

It was some sort of gray building about fifteen feet away, there was just so many trees in the way, that she couldn't really tell whether it was really a building or something else. She squinted hard and saw some figures suddenly emerge from the gray area and her thoughts were confirmed. She watched as the doors of the gray building swung shut and there above it was a timer. 4 minutes and 37 seconds and counting. Her heart beat then began to quicken with excitement.

"Hey guys! I can see the base!" yelled Makoto. No one really paid much attention except Haruka and suddenly before Makoto knew it, she was sprinting with the others to the base. How they managed to take off without the other highly trained soldiers at their tail was unbeknownst to her, the adrenaline in her body was just taking control. They had even managed to get Gifford who was conscious and healthy.

"We're almost there!" cried Curtis. Then another nightmare happened. The braided boy, Duo, was standing just a few feet in front of them with the same grin in a relax stance with his hands in his pocket. Haruka cursed under her breath and Rylie for once held a look of surprise. How could they get there so fast? They had all stopped running and stood out of breath with the exception of Haruka and the boys who would not show that they were tired.

"You guys left so soon. I feel so heartbroken that you would leave when we were just beginning to have some fun." pouted Duo.

"You seem to be enjoying this don't you?" said Emily. "Do you like to crush peoples' hopes and dreams for the cost of your enjoyment. Do you bask in the ambience of stepping on people and killing their sacrifices by using your superiority that they had not chance to gain because of people like you who make it their unproclaimed job to prevent people like us from ever achieving your same status and skill. Why must you people continue to hinder us from making our dreams a reality?"

Everyone looked at her as if she was from another planet. Sure it was frustrating that this hotshot American named Duo kept popping up in front of them with the same smug look, but Emily seem to have taken it a little bit to the extreme.

"Don't take it personally, babe. I'm the same to every person, you can go ahead and ask the guys." as he said this, the soldiers from before came out from hiding but this time it looked as if there were more than there were before. "Really, it's not that I don't like you or anything. You guys were just at the right spot at the right time."

"Wouldn't it be at the wrong spot at the wrong time?" said Rylie.

Duo looked at her and winked, "No, because it was a good thing to have found you when we did or else we would've been missing in action. And we wouldn't have wanted that."

"Could you stop talking for once," said Wu-Fei who was standing behind Duo now. "We didn't come to listen to your speeches you baka, we came to fight."

"Then what are you waiting for, Wu-man? You never waited for my order to fight, so why are you waiting now?" retorted Duo. The two then started to argue and called each other names back and forth.

"You forget Maxwell that I know where you go everyday and could easily cut off that blasted braid of yours when you least expect it."

Slowly without the notice of the two boys, Duo and Maxwell, Haruka and Gifford began to sneak away slowly and motioned for the rest to follow. They were doing well until they made the mistake of allowing Emily to be the last one to inch away. As Makoto was nearly out of sight of Emily she heard Emily scream. The others had heard it too and began to sprint. Makoto was almost about to follow, but her conscience got the best of her.

'I can't just leave her there,' she thought to herself. She stood there at a stand still for what seemed like an eternity and finally made up her mind. She sprinted back to Emily and pulled out her paint ball gun which she didn't use much (due to her terrible aiming skills) and went in shooting. The boy Duo looked back surprised as did Wu-Fei. Duo's face got pale as he saw Makoto running in with her paintball gun, but when she began shooting, the fear left and Duo regained his composure.

He stood there clapping and Makoto stopped.

"I'm impressed," he said. "I didn't think anyone was coming back for this one." he said as he pointed to Emily. Makoto looked at her and began to simulate a plan.

"If your that impressed then give her to me and let us go," said Makoto in response.

Duo smirked and stared at Makoto for some while. "Sorry babe, but it won't happen."

"Suit yourself," said Makoto. With a blink of an eye, she pulled out one of her holographic daggers and threw it at the net that hung from the tree with Emily inside. There was a loud clunk and Makoto inwardly apologized to Emily about it and quickly ran over there to help her up. Before she could reach Emily, Wu-Fei came at her from nowhere and began a warfare. Meanwhile Emily was disentangling herself from the net and eventually made it out. From the corner of her eye, Makoto could see Duo heading for Emily so she kicked something at him to stall him. Unfortunately for Duo, the cylinder that was the holographic dagger came flying at his head. Before he could even respond it hit him smack dab in the middle of his head.

"Emily, run!" yelled Makoto as she kept trying to hold off Wu-Fei. In obedience, Emily nodded and began to run for the base. There was only a minute and a half left and it didn't look as if Makoto was going to make it.

She was so preoccupied with keeping track of the time that she wasn't paying attention to the round house kick that was coming at her and it hit full force. She was knocked to the floor and panted for breath. She had put her arm up and it caught Wu-Fei's leg but wasn't sturdy enough to keep the kick from hurting even more. It hit her injury on her shoulder and opened it back up. The blood was seeping through her shirt and she was slowly becoming to get angrier.

"Just give up, onna," said Wu-Fei as she stayed on the ground. This was no help in calming Makoto and she soon sprung up in rage and began a real fight. She was consumed with rage for the first time in a long time. Wu-Fei staggered a little, but he was too prideful to show his weakness. He continued to fight her and Duo watched from the side.

Makoto had been advancing on him from left to right and Wu-Fei was losing his cool. She jumped towards him and he suddenly pulled out his katana and absent mindedly went after her with it. No one realized what was going on until Makoto dropped to the ground clasping her side.

'Not more cuts,' said Makoto as she was left on her knees grasping her new wound. Wu-Fei then dropped his katana in a horrified state, he couldn't believe what he had done. Duo then ran up to Makoto and attempted to try to help her but she stubbornly pushed him to the side.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Just leave me alone." she could not believe her luck. Yeah sure it was fun finding out that she could fight the way she did, but when it meant that she would receive deep gashes all over her body then she would've gladly given her ability to someone else. She stood up and heard the timer go off and felt her heart drop to her stomach. That was her chance…there was nothing else left to do. She failed once again.

Well that's all. I know it's long and somewhat boring but let me know how I can make it better. Later guys! And don't forget to review!

P.S

Thank you everyone else that reviewed I really do appreciate it!


	5. Accepted Under Circumstances

General Shower walked swiftly into the "enemy base" at the center of the forest. The results were in and he wasn't at the least bit happy with any of them.

"Twenty-three percent failed at least one section of the multiple choice tests making them automatically cut from the eligibility list, sixty-two percent of the ones that passed want nothing to do with training for war, and ten percent of them didn't even make it through the obstacle course! How the hell am I supposed to get soldiers with results like this?" he said as he threw his papers into the air.

The men following him paid no attention to it and kept walking with emotionless facades.

"And to top that off, there's probably only one soldier in that five percent tile that can possible scratch one of my soldiers. Do you know how much training we would have to get for the ones that actually made it through? Do you know how much money we have to waste just to be able to get these amateurs ready for the war simulator which can't even be considered as honorable preparation for a fight on the real battlefield?" he yelled. "I might as well just start recruiting kindergarten students!"

Soon he was standing on a high platform overlooking all of the people that had made it to the enemy base before the timer went off and was glowering with anger as he saw multitudes of them getting bandaged up for injuries that they had acquired. The General had thought the obstacle course to be child's play, so you could imagine how enraged he was when he had seen quite of few of the people crying from minor breaks. After all he had expected each and every one of them to come out with maybe just a few scratches or small bruises from the paintball guns, but not with broken or detached limbs! 

"Pathetic," he said as he stood there. He couldn't understand why or how they could be so weak. This course was so easy that all they had to do was look for the enemy base. All that stuff about his soldiers capturing them was just motivation to keep them moving so that they didn't know that it was so easy. The General had specifically ordered that his soldiers not attack or capture anyone unless they were looking for trouble. He had declared to them that there was to be no fighting with any of these test takers at any time. So why on Earth were there so many injured people sitting there below him? They barely had to do anything! The challenges they faced were the heat, loud noises, and possibly another group that had a hidden agenda, other than that the test should have been a breeze. 

Makoto fell slowly to the ground and all seemed to be lost. She was distraught and could see nothing, she felt nothing…It was dark to her and she could only find anguish inside, something that had somehow seemed familiar. She had been like this before, but when?

She sat there not knowing what to do next. Get up? No, it was no use; but she sure couldn't just sit there sulking. After all sulking did nothing but waste time and energy so she willed herself up. She dared not look back for fear that she might see one of those annoying guys and get angry. Then when she was angry she'd start another fight, and the last thing she wanted right now was a fight.

She sighed deeply and despite herself, she turned around. To her surprise there was no one there! She looked around and realized that she was drifting in some weird place. It was dark and dimly lit in there. She looked around and saw a large mirror with an ornate border of gold that was beginning to rust. She looked in it and saw something quite different than what she saw this morning. Inside the mirror was a girl of medium height and a petite figure. She had sapphire blue eyes with matching hair that was short and neat and she was wearing a school uniform. 

Makoto continued to stare at the image that shown in the mirror and couldn't help but feel a sense of recognition, though she had never met the girl. It was strange, she could've sworn that she knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite remember how. As she stood there the image in the mirror dissolved to reflect a tall tan green-eyed girl with long tresses of golden brown curls that hung from her head in a ponytail. She stared skeptically at it and then watched as the girls eyes in the mirror shimmered. It looked like a small surge of electricity or something crossed her emerald irises and Makoto somewhat felt a small shock run through her body too. Quickly she averted her eyes away from the mirror and rubbed them as if she was trying to rub away the vision of this place. Unfortunately it didn't work.

She looked back at the mirror and saw the same reflection she had seen when she woke up this morning. She stood tall with gray eyes that made her face look paler than it really was, her dark chocolate hair fell limply down to her mid-back and she sighed. People had always discerned her as a lifeless robot because of her gray eyes and pale skin. They had given her a hard time about her feeble pale skin and her seemingly depressed expressions that she wore everyday. It wasn't until she met Amy that she had lightened up a bit, but before that she was a loner and the pinpoint of all jokes.

She had come a long way with the help of Amy. She had gained more confidence, groomed more, smiled every now and even found out that she knew how to laugh which was a truly shocking revelation. Though Amy didn't really talk much, was shy and reserved, she still had a lot to do with the development of Makoto's personality. It seemed that all Makoto really needed was someone to confide in and who would understand and be able to give her the support she needed; and Amy had proved to be able to do all of that. She was there when Makoto needed her, she listened, she understood and she encouraged her. There was never a time that Makoto could remember Amy ever failing to be there as every ideal friend would be. Makoto had really treasured their friendship; after all, Amy was the only friend that was ever there for her. Amy was like a sister to her and well, she was pretty much all Makoto had. 

"I need to find her," said Makoto as she finally pulled herself together. 

"Indeed you do," came another voice.

Makoto turned quickly at the new voice and winced as she was reminded of the injury received just minutes ago.

"You've been under a lot lately," said the figure before Makoto. She was the same height as Makoto and stood there holding a tall staff that resembled a key. On the top of the staff was a heart shaped symbol that held a dark ruby in the center. The lady seemed to be somewhere in her low twenties and had crimson eyes that surely could not belong to someone as young as her. Her long green hair flowed down to her lower back and half of was pulled into a bun.

"Who are you?" asked Makoto in a defensive mode.

"I'm here to help you, Makoto," she replied calmly. Her voice was soft but stern and had a hint of control in it as well as a calm reserved tone. It was unlike any voice that she had ever heard before. Was it even possible for someone to sound quiet, gentle, stern, calm and powerful at the same time?

Makoto scoffed at her response and looked at her doubtfully.

"You don't believe me," said the girl in the same soft but stern voice.

Makoto ignored the girl's statement and examined her. "How did you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name, Makoto. It is my business to know it." She answered.

"Who are you?" asked Makoto.

The lady sighed deeply and turned. "Follow me," she said as she looked back at Makoto. Makoto hesitated but ended up following her anyways. They came up to a large stone basin that looked like a well. It was filled with what seemed to be water, but that was not what the girl had brought Makoto to see. Instead she walked over to a darker area of the place and was lost in the darkness for a while. She emerged a few minutes later holding some strange objects. She then walked up to Makoto and placed it on the well and it turned out that the "water" inside it was solid.

"What is all this stuff?" asked Makoto as she stared at the objects in front of her.

"We'll get to that soon, Mako-chan," Makoto looked up at her shocked. No one ever called her that, not even Amy. She was struck with a sudden feeling of warmth that almost, almost made her smile and she just shook it off.

"First," said the girl. "Let's get through introductions. I'm Sailor Pluto the protector of the time gates and overseer of Earth. In recent years, the responsibility of watching and protecting the innocent from 'supernatural' forces has fallen to me. It may not mean anything to you now, but in due time, you will come to understand why I brought you here."

"You brought me here?" asked Makoto with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, how else do you think you would've gotten here?" asked Sailor Pluto. Makoto then nodded at the logic and started to introduce herself.

"Well, as you already know, my name is Makoto. I'm a human being with no significant role in life," she said with a shrug.

"That, my dear, is where you are wrong," said Sailor Pluto as she grabbed hold of her staff. "Here, let me see your wounds." 

Reluctantly, Makoto showed her the injuries that she had collected and felt a sudden sting around her body. She flinched and felt a warm surge go through after the sting. When she looked down she couldn't see any blood and the cuts in her shirt were gone. She then felt for injuries and didn't find any.

"How did you-"

"It's the power of time," she said cutting off Makoto. "I just returned your body to the condition it was in before you got into those fights." she said with a shrug as if it was normal.

Makoto then scoffed at the manner of carelessness that Sailor Pluto had used to explain this concept of "the power of time" and imagined being able to have powers like that. Why, she'd be thrilled if she had any kind of powers at all. Sure she imagined there was some responsibility in having power, like how Spider Man was and all but to have powers! The concept was so…exhilarating.

"Now," started Sailor Pluto. "I understand that Amy Mizuno has been kidnapped and you have been looking for her, yes?"

Makoto nodded and stared in awe.

"What?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Do you work alongside with the police in finding kidnapped people? Is that how they solve all of those unsolved mysteries?" she asked. 

Sailor Pluto laughed lightly at Makoto's present innocence. "No, this is the first time I have brought anyone here on behalf of a kidnapping." 

"Oh," said Makoto in response. "So why would you bring me?" 

"Patience dear Mako-chan," said Pluto again and Makoto cringed. "I have brought you here to help you as well as to get help myself."

"How so?" asked Makoto becoming suspicious.

"You want to find Amy and so do I but there are complicated circumstances of which we have to work in. You see, the one who has kidnapped Amy is human but he has a 'special' force that supports him that is not so human. They have allied themselves together and to be honest it would have done them better to form these alliances earlier but to our luck they hadn't thought of it until now, but that's beside the point. They have captured Amy in order to construct a weapon of mass destruction, to say the least. They have caused much trouble and I have tried to demolish their plans on my own but it seems that I'm going to need much more help than I had anticipated. This is the closest that they have ever been to success, and believe me dear, their success is quickly increasing." 

As Pluto finished Makoto just stood there with a look of incredulity. "And how exactly am I supposed to help?" asked Makoto incredulously.

"I need you in that school," said Sailor Pluto. "I cannot find anyone else to fill this role but you, Makoto. I have someone already who is helping me and she is strong and witty, but she doesn't quite have the determination that you do. You've been driven these past few days with the desire to save your friend, Amy. This mission is important to you and your motives are necessary in order to stop the enemy. Our main goal now is to get Amy out of there before she builds the weapon they need. Once they get that weapon Makoto, there will be no stopping them." 

The room went quiet as the stood there for a while. Makoto was still trying to register all of this into her head but it just wasn't coming out right. Half of her was melting at this sudden opportunity to be a part of a team with a mission and the other half was logically explaining to her all of the possible mishaps that might take place if she was to accept Sailor Pluto's request. Sure it was a once and a life time opportunity, but why her? She couldn't do anything right and the explanation that Pluto gave her wasn't very convincing for Makoto.

"Makoto," said Pluto and Makoto looked up. "All I ask is that you help me find Amy and safely return her home. I'm not asking you to save the world, just Amy. It's the same mission that you had before I brought you here; I just want to help you succeed." 

Makoto nodded. Pluto was right, it was the same mission and no matter what, Makoto would not rest until she found Amy. All Pluto did was give her more information and open her up to a whole new world of magic and supernatural beings. The only thing different now, was that Makoto felt more imperative about saving Amy.

"Okay," said Makoto. "I'll do it."

Pluto smiled and continued to speak. "I am sending you back now to the school, except this time, you never had that fight with Duo and Wu-Fei in the forest."

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto.

"I've altered things slightly so that you will be accepted into the school. The group you were in will not have encountered the soldiers and you will all have made it to the enemy base." explained Pluto.

"Okay," said Makoto. "So, is that it?" she asked.

"Not quite," said Pluto. "We still have these to talk about," she said as she motioned towards the well in front of her. Makoto's curiosity about the objects then rose as she examined them.

"This," said Pluto as she lifted a necklace that held a smaller version of her key on it. "It's a necklace for you. You will be able to use it to get here when you need me in person. It will not work with anyone else but you and will not allow anyone to travel with you either. Even though it only works for you, I would ask that you not lose it."

With content Makoto took the necklace that was offered to her and put it on. "Wow," she said as her face lit up.

"Also," said Pluto. "This here is a weapon for your use. It's a complicated piece but I'll eventually show you to use it to its fullest potential. It is much stronger than it looks," she said as she saw Makoto look at it in skepticism. It was a pen and two bracelets. They were silver and beautifully decorated, but not exactly weapons of great complexity or power. 

"What am I supposed to do with them?" asked Makoto as she put the bracelets on and placed the pen carefully in her pocket.

"If you quickly roll the bracelets to the tip of your fingers and pin it with your fingers and flick your wrists, the bracelets will change to form a certain weapon. Try it." she said as she watched Makoto.

Feeling a little goofy, Makoto tried doing as Pluto said and yelped as a sudden pair of blades popped up narrowly missing her abdomen. The blade was thick and narrowed to a sharp point where it shined reflecting the dim light that was within the place. Embedded on the blade were intricate designs that caught the eye. The blade curved around the outside of Makoto's hands and there was a handle connected to the side of each blade and Makoto gripped it securely in her hands.

"Wow," said Makoto in amazement. "How do I put them back in?" 

"The same way you get them out," replied Pluto. Makoto then flicked her wrists and the bracelets reappeared.

"What does the pen do?" asked Makoto as she anxiously pulled it back out of her pocket.

"It's a universal key," replied Pluto. "It's not quite as cool as the bracelets, but it's worth holding onto. It writes like a regular pen though in blue ink. You just unscrew the top, pull out the tube holding the ink and twist the bottom of it counterclockwise. Then you place it in the key hole and when you here a click, turn the key and that's it."

Makoto then did as Pluto had said and was disappointed when she looked around and found that there were no locks to try it on.

"Is that all?" asked Makoto.

"No, there's still this," said Makoto as she lifted a pair of earrings. They were beautiful rose earrings that seemed to strike a hidden memory in Makoto's mind but she shook it off. "They used to belong to an old friend of mine," said Pluto as she frowned a little. "They've been modified since she's owned them though. I changed them to match the functions of a friend of mine's earrings. If you touch them a certain way then a visor will appear in front of your eyes. It can be used as protection goggles or to analyze an area that you're in. It does many other things, but I can tell you later. To take them off, you just hold on your earrings and it'll go."

Makoto once again tried the new device and loved it! The visor was green and she was reminded of the Matrix.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Pluto as she remembered something. "These earrings are also communication devices. I used to use watches, but being as your wrists are already preoccupied with those bracelets I added a sort of cell phone like feature to the earrings. There's a small earpiece that appears when you twist the clasp behind your ear. All you have to do is talk and I'll be able to hear you."

"You mean I don't have to speak into anything?" asked Makoto. 

"Nope," said Pluto as she shook her head.

"Cool." said Makoto in response.

"Well, that's all for now Makoto," said Pluto. "I just need to introduce you to someone and then you guys can go back to the school. Oh and before I forget, I would also like to set up times where I can give you further training in using these weapons, because as you will soon find out, the bracelets aren't exactly like any other pair of weapons. Yeah, they're bracelets, but the weapons that appear when you call them aren't normal…" 

"How so?" asked Makoto.

Pluto then looked at her for a while and looked down in contemplation. "I'll explain it to you later, but for now, I just want to know if that would be okay for you to meet me for further training. These people that are holding Amy captive range from humans to super mutants, if you may, it is important that you be ready for them." 

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it. After all, I need all the help I can get."

"Good," said Pluto. "Then I'll contact you later about that."

"Did I miss anything?" came a new voice. Makoto then turned to see another tall lady in her low twenties with short sandy blond hair and navy blue eyes.

"Haruka," said Makoto as she saw her walk up.

"Makoto," said Haruka with a nod as she approached the two. "So Pluto, what's the plan?"

As Pluto filled her in Makoto just stood there looking around. She had been surprised to see Haruka pop up but after a while she shook off the shock. She gingerly ran her hand around the brim of the well and watched the liquid looking substance in the center of it stir. It began to light up in a bright green color that seemed to pull Makoto in. She stood there staring at it and could see the outline of some sort of stick. It began to clear up to show a green pen with a gold symbol on top. It was a backwards four and she watched as it began to change. Slowly, an orb formed at the top of the stick and displayed the same backwards 4 in it. It sprouted wings and a pink handle emerged from the side of the stick and soon only the orb was green and the stick that it was propped on was sugar pink. Makoto's hand slowly began to reach for it and it seemed as if the stick was coming closer to her. The tip of her fingers reached the top of the liquid looking substance and broke through the barrier. Her heartbeat quickened with excitement as her whole hand was in there and she could almost feel the stick. It began to glow brighter as her hand got closer and she took a deep breath as she opened her hand to grasp it and then-

"Makoto," said Haruka and Makoto jumped pulling her hand out of the well and staring at Haruka startled at the sound of her name. "We've gotta get back to the school."

"Oh," stammered Makoto as she looked back at the well. It was clear again and she looked away in disappointment.

"Call if you get anything new and if you need me," said Pluto. Haruka and Makoto then nodded and within seconds Haruka and Makoto found themselves in the enemy base at the school.

"That was pretty easy to get through," said Curtis as he sat down on a box next to Makoto.

"Yeah, that was," agreed Haruka and Makoto just nodded. What a day it was for her. She then looked up at the platform and saw the General from before pacing. He looked upset and a little agitated. He finally stopped pacing and looked down at all of the students that had made it to the base and scoffed. With that he walked away with two lines of soldiers behind him, two of them which Makoto had recognized. She then sighed and followed her team to go look at the test results, though she didn't look because she already knew she was in.

"Hey," yelled Haruka as she broke through the crowd. "You're rooming with me and Rylie."

With a nod Makoto then got up and followed Haruka to the dorm that they would share with Rylie. She was lagging behind when Haruka stopped and told Rylie to go ahead of them.

"You alright?" she asked as she stood there waiting for Makoto to catch up.

"Yeah," replied Makoto. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Well, when we get to the dorm you can take a nap." said Haruka as she looked at her watch. "It's 12 in the afternoon now." 

'12!' cried Makoto in her head. 'Only 12!' She sighed as she lowered her head and began to drag her feet.

"Aww, come on." said Haruka as she walked along side Makoto. "It wasn't that bad a day." Makoto looked back up at her pessimistically and shook her head.

"It may be normal for you to have days like that, but for me, it's not so normal."

Haruka then gave a fake laugh and her eyes glazed over as she was forced to remember old times that she had missed so much. She then frowned as she looked down pained at the memories and forced it to the back of her mind.

"Plu," she said in a low tone. "Told me to help you train. She says we should probably work on hand to hand combat with each other. I hear you've got raw talent."

Makoto looked up at this and shrugged. "I'm not that good." she said. "I'm careless when I fight and don't pay much attention to the injuries I get."

Haruka nodded and lightly jabbed Makoto in the left arm (or so she thought she jabbed her lightly, but Makoto was left trying to rub the pain away).

"Don't worry kid," she said with a large grin. "I'll teach how the real fighters play." There was a sudden glint in her eyes that Makoto didn't like, but nonetheless, she was glad that she would have someone to teach her to fight better. They finally made it to the dorm and placed their bags in the front living area. There was a small kitchen connected to the front living room that seemed a little too cramp for Makoto's liking. Then there was a large window that filtered in a lot of sunshine from the outside. Finally, there was the room that had a bunk bed and a twin sized bed in another corner.

"Who gets the twin size in the corner?" asked Makoto.

Rylie stood there looking at Haruka and Haruka just shrugged.

"I really don't care which bed I get, just as long as its comfortable." Said Haruka.

Makoto then nodded and said, "Yeah, I don't really care much either."

"So can I take the twin size?" asked Rylie and the others nodded yes to her question.

"I got top bunk," called Haruka as she jumped to the top.

"I guess that leaves me with the bottom bunk," said Makoto as she plopped onto the bed. It was amazingly soft and she practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Don't wake me up," she muttered as she went off to sleep. Haruka, who was currently on the top bunk, laughed and stayed on her bed staring at the ceiling with her arms behind her head thinking.

"Are you guys just gonna stay in here?" asked Rylie as she began to unpack her stuff.

Haruka then looked over at Rylie and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna go explore," she said as she jumped off her bed. She then grabbed her coat and stopped at the door. "You wanna come?" she asked.

"No, you can go ahead," replied Rylie. "I'll probably end up going to that seminar tonight."

"What seminar?" asked Haruka.

"It's one for all of those that are interested in training to fight. General Shower is supposed to be there to explain what the class is about."

"Oh," said Haruka as she stood there thinking for a moment. "Well, have fun." With that said she walked out into the hall. She made her way through to a deserted part of the school. She then pulled out the necklace that was under her shirt and took it off. The key on the chain then grew to fit the key hole that Haruka had put it in and when there was a click, she turned it and opened the door.

"Back so soon?" said Sailor Pluto as Haruka walked in and closed the door behind her.

"There's just something bothering me," said Haruka slowly.

Well, that's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think. I want to know what you think. Anyways, happy holidays everybody! I hope finals and such went well and that you guys can all relax. It's the holidays! Be happy and have joy! Well that's all, I'll try to update soon. Bye!

Oh yes, and please remember that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. See ya!

P.S.

The next chapter will have more interaction with Amy and hopefully it will be good, I still haven't written it yet so wish me luck. Anyways, if there's anything that was confusing, then tell me and I'll try to explain it in an email or even in the next chapter. Until next time…


End file.
